Somebody to Love
by GalaMD
Summary: Por los suelos. En cuerpo y espíritu. Así se sentía Robert Chase, mientras su jefe abandonaba el Hospital sin siquiera mirar atrás... PostFinding Judas 3x09. CamChase


_Disclaimer:_ Anda queeee…viendo la percha que ha sacado el prometido de Auryl en las ultimísimas fotos publicadas love… me replanteo una vez más si no me habré quedado con el Soltero de Oro más feo del showbusiness molesto Siempre se puede pedir el divorcio, eh, Paul de mis amores? bur Pero hasta entonces somos dueños hasta del bote de chupachups de las consultas xD

Nah. Ahora en serio…nadie nos paga por esto :p ni pretendo sacar nada a cambio. Aunque si sirviera para pelotear o chantajear al Deivid para que siguiera con su tónica Huddy esta temporada… (aunque imagino que es todo obra milagrosa de las amapolas transgénicas modificadas con el Huddlegen que cultiva Lisa E. en su casa xDD)

Pero si algo sé con certeza…es que las songs, evidentemente, no son mías xD Pertenecen a Queen y Keith Urban (yep, y por extensión a Nic Kidman xDDD)

_Spoilers: _Finding Nemo…digo Judas. mad (3x09)

_Pairing:_ CamChase / Chasemeron/ Cameron-Chase / Cheesecake y Pastelito… como gusten ;)

_Categoría:_ El Angus, que ya es un clásico xD (xq no sé escribir otra cosa, qué le vamos a hacer… :p vivan los clichés y la falta de originalidad! mirmal Y no XD no sé vender un producto xD). Drama (enga, aliviemos el tono anim)

_Dedicatoria_: A todos mis lectores y revieweadores, porque mi existencia como fanfictora se la debo todas a ustedes. A ustedes, a mi madre por aguantar mis neuras y, para no perder la costumbre, a mi piedra angular, esa PinkieAuthoress que me mata con sus cliffhangers prácticamente cada noche ;) y luego me resucita con suculentos spoilers…pero esa es otra historia, más íntima y personal xDDD y top secreeet! ;) (sólo diré: BEWARE QPQ-fans! evil).

A mis Huddles (Auryl, Ninfa, Angi y Hilda!), hermanas de espíritu y corazón ;) (¡quién necesita genética hoy día xD!), porque las quiero y admiro hasta el infinito y más allá!. Sip, a todas y cada una de ustedes. A las del Club Huddy ;) porque las echo de menos constantemente ;) snifff aquellas paranoias nuestras!!! (que seguirán, imagino :p xD) A mis dos Ralphrikis, enamoradas hasta la médula del Fin del Romance. Larga vida a nuestro trío!!! (xd suena fatal. Ignoremos esa parte). Al grupo de RainLovers, porque nosotras lo valemos!!!!!!!!! A las Hamerons de pro, Wilddys o CamChase que se adentran en el bando contrario, trayendo ofrendas de paz, amor y armonía (qué cursi xD): gracias por los regalazos que nos dedican ;) y espero que, por ambas partes, siga manteniéndose la tradición del intercambio ;)

Por supuesto... a todas aquellas almas cándidas que nunca me han fallado en aunque suela olvidárseme citarlas por aquí como se merecieran tomate!color Mis gracias de todo corazón, por los reviews, por el apoyo, por la lealtad a Cris (Giny Scully - tu fic multichappies es mi Prioridad ;) mwaaaks!!!), Demona, Nyaar, Gaia-drea, Ravenwood85, Remsy MD, natyteresa, RanK, Andrea...MWAKS!!!!!

Ahora viene la nota especial ;) A la persona que me metió el gusanillo (y el compromiso!! xD) de asumir un nuevo reto y ampliar mis horizontes en el fandom. Natalia, vida mía, espero que disfrutes esta historia. No es gran cosa, pero, entre examen y examen, se ha escrito con la misma ilusión que dedico a los House/Cuddy. Incluso más xD por lo que me ha costado en estos días he envidiado a todas las Chasemeron que publican, seriously Y tranqui, que en este no muere nadie xD he tenido especial cuidado jajajaj mad

* * *

**SOMEBODY TO LOVE**

**_I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_**

**(He works hard)**

**_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_**

**(_Somebody to Love_, Queen)**

Contemplo desde lejos cómo su jefe se volvió bruscamente. Arisco, como todo en Él. Gestos violentos, ademanes agresivos.

Tirantez.

Escuchó la discusión, como todos los que parecieron quedarse congelados en el hall ante las voces acaloradas.

El apremio, el entusiasmo, la esperanza en el tono del joven.

La exasperación, el desdén y la ira irracional, despreocupación e indiferencia exagerada bloqueando todos los fútiles intentos de Chase por hacerle entrar en razón, seguir su planteamiento, iluminarle con la epifanía que le había asaltado de la nada, como en el cortocircuito que habitualmente provocaba la Gran Revelación final en House.

Manos extendidas en señal de paz, se tornaron defensivas. Una negación rotunda, contundente, partes iguales de asombro y espanto. Decepción y desafío. El empujón ya fue una obscena cuestión de orgullo e hizo que todo se ralentizara. La Tierra dejó de girar sobre su eje y el Universo de expandirse en la inmensidad del infinito. Como a cámara lenta, el Jefe de Diagnósticos alzó el puño cerrado, cargando en él toda la frustración y la abstinencia de los últimos días. De haber permanecido suspendido en el aire un segundo más del que lo hizo, todos habrían otorgado a House el beneficio de la duda. Se habrían figurado que concedía un ultimátum a su empleado. Hasta la última enfermera se escandalizó. Ella temió por la vida del rubio internista.

Pero en ese eterno segundo, algo cambió. Radicalmente. Para siempre. Chase no retrocedió. Firme, alzó el mentón, ignorando el flash de desconcierto en su mirada verde. No se amilanó. Era lo correcto. Y su ego, hinchado como un globo en el furor de la discusión, rivalizaba con el del titán que tenía en frente.

Sintió el contacto de hueso con hueso.

Cerró los ojos por puro instinto, fuertemente. El sonido reverberando en sus oídos. Los murmullos. Jerga médica pregonada en un último y desesperado intento de ser escuchado. Los abrió; al menos había sobrevivido a lo peor. La puerta de cristal se cerraba tras House y Chase permanecía tirado en el suelo, en shock. Sus ojos persiguiendo la figura que se alejaba, y que apenas se había detenido lo suficiente para prestar atención a sus palabras finales.

Como un juguete roto, o el huérfano que era abandonado ahora a su suerte, Chase se sujetaba la mandíbula como si se le fuera a desencajar por el traumatismo si no lo hacía. Con cautela, se le acercó, disipando la conmoción entre personal y pacientes que se arremolinaban para socorrer o burlarse de aquel niño guapo de ojitos tristes que había sido maltratado públicamente por un tullido con mala leche y veinte años mayor que él.

Se acuclilló junto a la figura inmóvil.

– Dios mío… Chase… – musitó, aún consternada.

Mechones rubios trataban sin suerte de ocultar la ¿ira¿humillación? La mirada perdida en el vacío, en un punto indeterminado de la salida, como fulminando el aura explosiva de House.

Intentó por todos los medios de llamar su atención. De que reconociera su presencia. Apoyó la mano en su hombro y dio un leve apretón.

– Hey… ¿te encuentras bien?

No respondió.

– Chase, vamos; tienes que ponerte en pie y mirarte ese rasguño…

Entonces, retiró la mano del rostro, y por fin se volvió hacia ella. La confusión aún empañaba sus facciones.

Un hilillo de sangre le corría desde la comisura del labio hasta el mentón, donde la marca de tres nudillos rojos se hendía en la carne y la teñían progresivamente de un rojo violáceo. Como marcado a fuego. No había laceración, ni herida abierta, así que dedujo que probablemente se había mordido el labio durante la trifulca y el puñetazo.

Evitando cruzarse con su mirada preocupada, el chico se puso en pie forzosamente. No aceptó la mano extendida hacia él. Se sacudió los faldones de la bata, como para desprenderse de los fragmentos en que había explotado su amor propio.

– Tenemos que parar la cirugía. – balbuceó. Se giró a paso ligero, dispuesto a alcanzar los ascensores con celeridad.

– No. Chase. ¡Escucha!. – le paró en seco, tomándolo por el codo. – Foreman ya se ha ocupado de eso. Avisó a Cuddy, le explicó…tu teoría, y ella misma se ocupó de telefonear inmediatamente a quirófano nada más oír el "y si…". No creas que le hicieron falta muchos argumentos para cancelar la amputación; tu revelación le bastó para probar suerte.

Beep. Beep.

Los buscas de ambos pitaron en perfecta sincronía. "Alice - OK." Suspiro de alivio compartido. Habría que confirmar diagnóstico con análisis de ADN pero, si sus sospechas se veían refrendadas, viviría. Saldría adelante.

Y a pesar de que su postura se había relajado considerablemente con la noticia, su compañero no mostraba signos del entusiasmo esperable por haber resuelto su primer gran caso al más puro estilo del propio "maestro" en enigmas. Antes que cualquiera de ellos, justo a tiempo para salvar a su paciente de una mutilación innecesaria.

– Bonito show¿no? – la sacó de su ensimismamiento la dureza en su voz–. ¿O llegaste tarde y te perdiste la confrontación de precalentamiento?

Se humedeció el labio hinchado con la lengua. El timbre, generalmente jovial y suave, de acento pulido, se había agriado en el transcurso de minutos desde la última vez que habían hablado. Hombros encorvados, bata desajustada y corbata deshecha rompían con la imagen cotidiana en el siempre impecable y decente Chase. Cameron sintió una punzada extraña de dolor al escucharle. Estaba siendo injusto culpabilizándola a ella por lo sucedido, por una reacción de la que sólo había un responsable. Ciertamente no ella.

Alzando las palmas al cielo, en señal de derrota, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

A sus espaldas, Chase frunció el ceño y la tensión regresó, agarrotando todos los músculos de la mímica en una mueca de única irritación. Enfurecido, caminó en dirección contraria, huyendo de ella, del departamento, de las huellas de aquel maldito desagradecido al que, joder, seguía admirando como el primer día.

Aporreó el botón del ascensor con saña. Mientras esperaba el lento descenso del ascenso, sintió rugir sus tripas. Mierda. Y encima no llevaba ni un mísero dólar en el bolsillo. Ya hasta George Washington le había desertado.

Apagado y como un zombie, casi sin saber cómo ni por qué su brújula interna le había dirigido hasta la salita de médicos, rezando para no toparse con nadie a quien pudiera importarle un rábano su persona. O puede que en el fondo deseara el confort de alguien familiar. Que supiera de antemano que encontraría a alguien allí.

Wilson aguantó su perorata estoicamente. Le ofreció consejos con una sonrisa forzada. Qué amable. Y una mierda, gracias. No obstante, se sintió algo reconfortado al desahogarse con aquel tipo. Cinco años que le conocía y salvo House, nada les había unido tanto como aquel pan de sándwich húmedo y los restos de mantequilla de cacahuete adheridos a plástico y vidrio. Puede que estuviera tratando de rebelarse pasivamente, con el valor del que había carecido anteriormente cara a cara con el instigador de su ira, o que, en lo profundo de su subconsciente, una parte de él, la que creyó olvidada en Australia, equiparara al oncólogo, mejor amigo (aunque no parecía así en esos momentos) de su venerado enemigo, con una especie de peculiar confesor. Viejos hábitos nunca mueren. De cualquier forma, se sentía ridículo en aquella patética situación…teniendo que recurrir a la ¿reserva de mantequilla de cacahuete? de Wilson para subsistir. Ni se molestó en autopsicoanalizarse ni buscarle mayor lógica al asunto.

Salió de allí echando chispas por los ojos, pero al menos ya no sentía la opresión en el pecho, cebándose en sus pulmones con cada aliento.

Y entonces tropezó con ella.

De nuevo Ella. Ella. Ella. Ella, que le lanzó una mirada entre compungida, recelosa y enfurruñada.

Pasó de largo.

Para Cameron, verle salir súbitamente de la salita, luciendo un hematoma del tamaño de la roseta de Notre Dame, no le indicó nada bueno. Y menos cuando llevaba los labios fruncidos en un mohín de hastío y se encaminaba al ascensor, que sólo utilizaba en casos de emergencia o cuando necesitaba bajar más allá de la planta baja. Al sótano, por ejemplo, donde estaban los laboratorios. O donde se hallaba el cuartel general de Tritter. La puerta se reabrió instantes después. Para su asombro, de la sala emergió Wilson, con cara de haber visto a un fantasma. Ni una sonrisa cortés como las que solía regalar sin miramientos.

Nerviosa, decidió seguir a Chase, intentar desentrañar el significado de aquella actitud tan esquiva de Wilson. Corriendo por el pasillo, le pilló doblando la esquina, en la primera tanda de escaleras.

No le pasó desapercibido el que rodara los ojos. Redoblando su impulso, se tomó la libertad de arrastrarlo por la planta, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas. Como si tal cosa, le agarró por la corbata maltrecha y tiró de ella hasta conducirle a la primera sala de consultas que encontró vacía. Gracias a Dios, Brenda había desaparecido del mapa; igual tenía vida privada, a diferencia de ellos. Seguro. Acalló su retahíla mental con un sonoro portazo. Empezarían a pensar si no era necesario llamar a la CDC o a preventiva por temor a que House hubiera transmitido el germen de la bellaquería o el virus del ensañamiento a los que tenía esclavizados en su departamento.

– ¿Te…? – giró sobre sus talones y preguntó a bocajarro. No la dejó terminar. Lo sabía. La misma pesada de siempre.

– Estoy bien. – se limitó a contestar. Él también era médico, como ella, como House. Y mayorcito para saber cuidarse solo, como lo había hecho toda su vida de niño pijo y rijo en el seno de una familia desfigurada.

Cameron se mordió la lengua visiblemente. Como tratando de controlar el poco o mucho genio de que disponía.

– Nadie se muere de un derechazo. – expuso ella, con tono de institutriz estirada. – Pero te ha dado de lleno. Y necesita…. No, necesitaba hielo. Medida elemental de urgencia que te has saltado a la torera. Se te va a formar un bonito morado a juego con la corbata.

Dirigió la mirada a la prenda aludida. Estaba hecha una lástima, arrugada, el nudo aflojado. Se fijó en el color púrpura y dejó escapar un bufido.

– Siéntate. – ordenó con excesiva dureza, señalando con la mano el taburete. Obedeció. Más que nada porque no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. La imitación de Cuddy era muy buena. – Iré a buscar hielo, o algo en la farmacia que te baje la inflamación…

Su mano cobró vida propia y se movió por propia voluntad hasta posarse en su muñeca y retenerla.

Ella le observó impaciente.

– Lo siento…– atinó a decir. – No…– parpadeó. – No estaba precisamente ilusionado de que medio hospital, tú incluida, me viera reducido a una nenaza por mi propio jefe. Ni por mi patética situación laboral, con la desconfianza que todos parecen tenerme, ni por la precaria reputación de House con Tritter pululando por aquí y enredándolo todo…

– No. – le detuvo con determinación. Aquella senda no le iba a conducir sino al mismo pozo donde se había pasado ella durante meses. – No le justifiques. Llevara o no razón, debió haber escuchado tu argumento. Esta vez, al menos, estando el porvenir y el bienestar de esa pequeña en juego.

Una sonrisa amarga curvó los labios del internista.

– Joder. – la sorprendió la crudeza del lenguaje. – Nunca acabaré de entenderte del todo. Ni a ti ni al resto de americanas. A ver. Primero le defiendes, poco menos que me condenas a la hoguera por herejía cuando propongo un diagnóstico plausible para este caso y ahora… ¿el villano es él¿Me he convertido en tu nueva obra de caridad sin saberlo?

Esta vez fue el turno de ella el de sonreírle con dulzura empalagosa. Falsa.

– No se te da nada bien el papel de némesis con esa melena y esa carita de no haber roto un plato en tu vida, Chase. – un chasquido de lengua, mirada escéptica por parte del aludido. Touché. – No eres un genio. Ninguno lo somos. Pero…por raro que parezca…podías llevar razón. Era una posibilidad que todos debimos haber barajado en el diferencial, estudiado y descartado antes de proceder con el protocolo quirúrgico. Y su actitud estuvo fuera de lugar. No le exculpa su problema personal, la adicción ni el racionamiento de vicodinas. Y al margen de eso… es su obligación y nuestro derecho el que nos respeten mínimamente. Y todo tiene un límite. Te ha tocado a ti esta vez pero… ¿Y si hubiera idea de Foreman¿O mía? – la pregunta quedó en el aire; una pausa melodramática que no esperaba respuesta. – Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Chase.

– Pues bien que te pasas el día tendiéndole el pañuelo, como una princesita enamorada de un caballero de brillante armadura, cuando es tan sólo un puñetero yonqui.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber proferido aquel insulto. Y ni siquiera había bebido…

A ella se le cortó la respiración; decidió por fin que estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel. Salió como una exhalación de la consulta.

Maldijo a House.

A sí mismo.

A su suerte.

Apoyó codos en rodillas y optó por enterrar la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de borrar la insensatez y la enervación de sus facciones.

Mierda.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y alzó la cabeza.

– ¿Has…has vuelto? – se le abrieron los ojos como platos, cejas alzadas.

– Se te debe haber contagiado la mala uva de House al besar sus nudillos. – suspiró, sentándose en otra silla frente a él, y destapando mecánicamente la tapa de un tubo de trombocid. Apretó el tubo hasta que sirvió en los dedos una porción generosa del anticoagulante y comenzó a extenderlo por la zona contusa. Chase se estremeció por el dolor de la presión. Mantuvo la compostura apretando la mandíbula. El alivio fue casi instantáneo.

En su limbo de anestesia le llegó la voz en eco de Cameron. Le estaba hablando. Conectó su sentido de la audición de nuevo.

– …y no soy una princesita enamorada.

Abrió un ojo hasta que casi se le salió de la órbita para encontrarse con una mirada apaciguada, pero que reflejaba la calidez de otras veces, ensombrecida por la decepción.

– No me consiente ni más ni menos caprichos que a ustedes. Ni me da trato de favor ni privilegios. Utiliza la misma condescendencia conmigo que con Foreman o contigo, los mismos aires de superioridad… Desbanca mis teorías con la misma rudeza o las tolera con la misma mueca de lástima. La misma facilidad para despreciarme que emplea para recordarle a Foreman que estuvo en un reformatorio o para mofarse de tu cabello. Y si notas deferencia, cierto tacto cuando habla conmigo… – hizo una pausa y creyó (no estaba muy seguro) que una leve sonrisa danzó en sus labios – no te pongas celoso… no es por otro motivo que el hecho de ser mona, tener tetas, hacerle el papeleo, ordenarle el correo y haberle confesado que le encontraba atractivo. Le halagué, inflé su ego aún más… Fue un error haber admitido que… bueno, que creí haberme enamorado de él.

Se sintió incómodo de repente teniendo aquella clase de conversación con ella, a pesar de estar más que inmunizado contra la jocosidad de House y sus habituales bromitas respecto al cuelgue adolescente de Cameron por él.

Cameron…

– No, déjame que acabe… – calló. – De hecho, tiene desplegado un armamento más amplio e hiriente contra mí de lo que supones, Chase. – rió por su propia estupidez. – Lo que él no sabe…o no ha querido darse cuenta… es de que su oportunidad pasó. Y con el tiempo he acabado por llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad me hizo un favor. Creí estar enamorada de él, que podía dedicar mi vida a ayudarle, a hacerle feliz. Pero… House parece huir de la felicidad. Y aunque me correspondiera…– arrugó la nariz, como si fuera una idea ridícula que le produjera alergia. – no somos compatibles. Simplemente…yo soy demasiado anti-Él, y Él es…como su madre y su padre le hicieron. – convino con ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. – Me mataría a sacrificarme por amarle sin medida y él ni siquiera se daría cuenta. – tomó resuello antes de proseguir con su fantasía; él la escuchaba, tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras y no en el masaje que proporcionaban los dedos ágiles en su mentón. – Acabaría desilusionada, agotada y decepcionada conmigo misma. Me marcharía, y entonces él moriría al sentir el fracaso de nuevo. El abandono…

No supo qué decirle. Pero algo en su interior pareció flotar en la ingravidez del alivio.

– No. – repitió con firmeza. – No le amo. Le admiro. Demasiado, quizás. Pero… ¿no lo hacemos todos, como niños de escuela que aprenden algo nuevo cada día de su profesor de ciencias experimentando en el laboratorio? – preguntó, con mirada sabedora. – Sea lo que sea… es…platónico, puramente intelectual, y seguirá siendo así por el bien de ambas partes.

Entornó los ojos. Notaba cómo la textura grasienta de la crema, refrescante, había sido absorbida ya en gran parte, generando un calor reconfortante bajo la piel magullada.

– Odio lo que se está haciendo. – dijo al fin, tragando saliva para reducir la sequedad en su laringe. –Es tan…tan…rematadamente brillante que su irreverencia a veces me saca de quicio, Cameron. ¿Por qué lo hace? No es una competición, no hay rivalidad, no tratamos de hundirlo, robarle el mérito… sólo…facilitarle las cosas. Ayudar. Trabajar con él, en equipo. Aprender… – la angustia en su mirada la sobrecogió.

– House no regala su confianza libremente; no acepta ayuda de nadie y lo sabes mejor que yo. Ni siquiera de Wilson… y mira cómo trata a Cuddy últimamente. Ya ni siquiera la respeta. Y se ha buscado la ruina con un inspector de policía… – cerró distraída el bote de crema y lo depositó sobre una bandeja cercana. – Deberíamos estar acostumbrados a ello a estas alturas…

– Y aguantamos como una piña, sus agresiones y las de Tritter, Cameron. Y…nos lo paga de qué manera. – no había ira en su voz, sólo impotencia. – Quizás ese poli tenga razón… Nos verá siempre como un estorbo. Y a mí especialmente como un traidor, el enemigo número uno en los carteles de "se busca" – dibujó el rótulo en el aire con una mano. Ella parpadeó, el corazón palpitando porque no estuviera haciendo una declaración de intenciones digna de un manifiesto determinista – Lo de Vogler… nunca haré suficiente penitencia. Pero aprendí la lección. House no me tiene ningún aprecio, nunca lo ha tenido. Siempre he sido el inútil…un niño de papá… – reflexionó un instante. – Necesitaba mi empleo aquí, por eso hice todo lo posible por salvar mi culo. Ahora ni se me ocurriría venderle ante Tritter. Le respeto demasiado… – se aclaró la voz – Hoy me han intentado tender una trampa para que lo hiciera… casi caí como un idiota. Hay testigos que me vieron entrevistándome con Tritter, pero te juro – trabó su mirada, limpia, con la de ella. – Te juro que me ha tenido a tiro y no hubo más que palabrerío. Me tachó de oportunista, me manipuló para ser el cabeza de turco a ojos de todo el hospital; para que todos, incluido House, os volvierais contra mí. Pero nunca he dicho nada que le pudiera perjudicar. No esta vez. – ella asintió. Le creía. – Y aún así… – entrecerró los ojos. – hay quien no acaba de confiar en mí, a pesar del esfuerzo y de lo que me está costando personalmente sostener toda esta situación. ¿Merece la pena el sacrificio¿Que nos pisotee impunemente mientras se autodestruye por no saber cuándo parar o el mero hecho de negar que necesita ayuda?

La inmunóloga apretó los labios en una delgada línea, mientras examinaba cómo había ido bajando considerablemente la inflamación.

– Tritter se cansará de él. Tiene que hacerlo…o un Juez se hartará de los dos pronto. – murmuró casi en un susurro meditabundo. Inconscientemente, casi sin rozar la magulladura, pasó la yema de los dedos sobre ella, resbalando sobre el aire que acariciaba la zona hipersensibilizada.

El "¡ay!", por supuesto, se le encajó en la garganta, amalgamado con el aire de la inspiración brusca que había realizado al notar la cercanía de ella. La comisura de sus labios se alzó, agradeciendo los ánimos. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volverse hacia su amable caricia, como un maldito gato mimoso y desesperado.

– En el fondo está orgulloso de ti…

No supo a qué vino eso. Ni si se refería a Él o a su padre. No le importó.

Le bastó la verdad, sin tapujos, comprensiva y satisfecha, de su amplia sonrisa para leer entre líneas.

Ella también lo estaba.

Orgullosa.

Al menos no había sido en vano…

Y un hematoma que otro siempre quedaba muy varonil en las reuniones en el patio del recreo.

Ajena a sus desvaríos mentales, Cameron le sostenía el mentón, comprobando que, efectivamente, seguía intacto y menos hinchado y dolorido.

Cayó en la cuenta. Había resuelto el caso. El Caso.

Robert Chase, M.D. El enchufado, el ex seminarista, ex traidor, extranjero y huérfano matasanos de pacotilla había devuelto a una niñita entera, de una pieza, a sus padres. Con sus dos piernitas y sus dos bracitos.

– Creo – Cameron se lavaba las manos en el fregadero, pero se giró para poder mirarle de refilón. – que la próxima vez que tenga que detenerlo será más efectivo ponerle una zancadilla. – se levantó y caminó hacia ella, buscando evitar el sufrimiento innecesario de los gráciles tendones que se marcaban en su cuello. – Y con más estilo… – simuló la patada al bastón a cámara lenta. – Al menos así tendrá las manos ocupadas en parar la caída.

Tan niño y tan hombre… algo le dijo que intentaba más distender el ambiente por ella misma que por hallar consuelo propio. No pudo resistir la necesidad _física_ de descargarlo de aquella sensación de impotencia. De probar el sabor agridulce, siguiendo los dictámenes de una morbosa pulsión que crecía en su interior. Con manos aún húmedas, se aferró a las solapas de su bata y lo atrajo hacia sí. Bajo el penetrante olor a la pomada, la recibió la nota familiar de menta y el toque de colonia masculina pero nada agobiante que House criticaba tanto por las mañanas cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del despacho. Ignoró el vuelco que le dio el corazón, para posar sus labios en el lado intacto del rostro de aquel hombre tragicómico. Por puro azar o buena puntería, atinando en un punto concreto a escasos milímetros del ángulo de su boca.

Le pilló desprevenido, porque ni siquiera parpadeó.

De casto que era, resultó ridículo, y se censuró por aquella tonta actitud de colegiala. Habría querido besarle en los labios resecos y castigados, contrariando al extraño impulso, pero no se atrevió en el último momento, a echarle leña al fuego de la atracción compartida o retornar al punto muerto donde lo habían dejado en su primera y última noche juntos. Encuentro episódico del que, ella por vergüenza y él probablemente por galantería, nunca habían vuelto a hablar. Se arrepentía, sí, pero no porque albergara resentimiento o necesidad de olvidarlo. Por ella. Por su descaro y su humillante locura. Denigrante, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma. Por el bochorno de la mañana siguiente. Por haber utilizado de forma tan vil a un compañero, a un amigo, para calmar su ansiedad y su frustración. Su miedo. La lujuria de su primer colocón por todo lo alto, el rechazo de su Jefe, la posibilidad de haber adquirido el VIH por un estúpido, estúpido descuido.

Sin embargo, él se había resistido a la seducción, sólo su persistencia le había hecho ceder a sus caricias. Y nunca le había reprochado nada. Un pacto muto, tácito, silencioso de amnesia común y selectiva. Pero lo cierto es que ella conocía el sabor de su sudor y él la textura de su cabello liberado de pinzas enredándose entre sus dedos en el fragor de la pasión.

Aunque ambos sabían que era un error, que sufrían las consecuencias de la soledad aferrándose el uno al otro, que aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido en cualquier otra circunstancia normal. Ni siquiera contemplaban la posibilidad de que volviera a ocurrir.

¿O sí?

Él contestó por ella, capturando su boca. Tierno, pero exigente. Necesitado, como el hambre voraz que demandaba ser saciada desde el nudo en su estómago.

Rompieron el beso, por la pura necesidad fisiológica de renovar el aire en sus alveolos y oxigenar la sangre que latía al unísono, acelerada, a saltos, por sus venas.

Ella se contuvo de reiniciarlo. Él hizo un trabajo sobrehumano por frenarse en seco.

En lugar de retirar el rostro o balbucear una disculpa, la sorprendió con otro beso en la mejilla sonrosada, lo suficientemente dulce y cándido para resistir la pasión pero lo bastante cerca del lóbulo de su oreja para resultar sensual en lugar de fraternal.

Se separó, acariciándole el rostro, encarnado y de trazos curvilíneos, que tanta exasperación le causaba en sus arrebatos feministas pero que le volvía loco con su femineidad.

– Gracias, Allison. – susurró junto a su cuello. Ella vibró al son de la música especial que la cadencia de su acento había instilado a su nombre. – pero… no es el mejor momento. – intentó no exteriorizar la incisión de la decepción, que como la hoja afilada de un escalpelo, hirió su anhelo – ni el lugar. Bastante fama han dado ya a los consultorios de esta planta los rumores de las sesiones de sexo explosivo de House y Cuddy, para que acaben elevándolos a la categoría de club de alterne. – Cameron le palmeó en el pecho, con falso malhumor. Rieron. – Otra vez, quizás, más decentemente y con mejor cara… – señaló con un mohín fastidiado y pesaroso la herida de guerra, medio en broma medio en serio. – Cuando estemos fuera de aquí y te invite a cenar a algún lugar bonito… – pausó, dubitativo. – Vamos… si…si aceptaras mi invitación.

Se humedeció los labios y rodó los ojos. No era un compromiso de por vida lo que pedía. Y ambos sabían de sobra trazar una línea fronteriza que les ayudara a mantener el equilibrio entre vida privada y trabajo; tenían un año de experiencia ganado en tales menesteres.

– Acepto. – firmó el contrato verbal, sin vacilar. Él parpadeó, sin acabar de creérselo todavía. – Pero seré yo quien te escoja la corbata…

Tirando de la diabólica prenda, selló la cita con nuevos besos, que él aceptó encantado. Ajenos a todo lo que no fuera sensibilidad y deseo, lo que quedaba del nudo que a primera hora de la mañana había rematado perfectamente el cuello de la camisa del médico, se deshizo finalmente. El símbolo estoico de la contención de Robert Chase, que comprimía su respiración y le forzaba a guardar la apariencia día a día se había desvanecido. El siseo sedoso quedó sofocado por el susurro de sus alientos enredados.

_**Have a little faith you'll make it through  
I'd never hesitate to talk to you  
If you tell me just what's weighing on your mind  
Maybe it could help you sleep tonight  
So don't shut me out**_

_**Don't be so proud don't ya know that  
Before a fall it leaves ya  
And it'll take you down baby that ain't  
Where I wanna see ya**_

_**The sun'll rise tomorrow come what may  
And you'll feel better than you do today  
And in time you'll cry no more  
I know 'cause my heart's been there before**_

(_Don't shut me out_, Keith Urban) 


End file.
